I loved you
by Pixiedust 1021
Summary: read please
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the characters affiliated with it. I just enjoy twisting the stories to suit me. Please enjoy.**_

I loved you

I loved you more than anything I've ever known.

I loved you more than all I've shown

I loved you with all my heart my eyes and my mind

I loved you forever and ever

Isn't this some kind of sign?

_Hermione looked at the gravestone in front of her. Not knowing why she was standing there._

I don't know why you

Were the one for me?

I don't know why I

Can't stop thinking of you

I have no clue why you

Are so special to me.

Does this mean there is something wrong?.

_He would have laughed if he could have seen her this way. His heart had hardened to her over the years that they had been together. Then when she had found out that he died, she fell apart, somewhat. This was just to say goodbye one last time, she was getting married tomorrow._

I

nfatuated with your mind

Blinded by your care for me

Seething with the intensity

Of everything you mean to me

Breathing in the peace you give to me

What the hell is going on?

_She laughed at herself for the way she was acting. He had been terribly cruel to her, no one knew of course because he and she even always played a part in public._

I can't think

I can't eat

I can't see

I can't be me

Because you are not here to help me

_His 6 month old grave was still covered in fresh flowers. His girlfriends still came by everyday and cried over his loss. Though she did not know why. Because she had been his wife, not them, but then of course he had been one to have a girl in every city and town_.

So why aren't you here?

To be my guiding light

So why aren't you here?

To be my shining knight

So why aren't you here?

To be my shooting star

So why aren't you here?

At all.

_As those last thoughts popped into her head, she smiled and shook her head. He was the one she thought that she'd be with when she started Hogwarts and they had been together at least for a little while. Then it was over and he was gone. Somehow she had lived through what she never had thought she could._

You left in the middle of the night

Taking with you all that was right

You said goodbye in a sad, sad way

Dying is the hardest fate

Ron had died the night that he had left and left her alone. The one person she had thought that she couldn't live without turned out to be the one person she could live with out. His memory was always around in the faces of their children, but she had found new love in a most unusual form.

_"If I said that I love you would you come back to stay? At least for the kids?"_ she whispered to the stone. She smiled wryly and started to walk away. Turning back she went back to his grave and stood there for one second more. _"I just came to tell you that I am getting married tomorrow and I miss you."_

A new voice somewhere behind her popped up. _"To who, Hermione?"_

Hermione turned around to see Pansy Parkinson, heavily pregnant and standing there with a bunch of flowers.

_"Umm no one, why are you here?"_

Pansy shifted her feet and looked down, _"Umm well,"_ she stammered.

Hermione glared for a second, and then softened her eyes, _"It was Ron's right?"_

_"Hermione, we meant to tell you, we really did. But after he died I just couldn't bring myself to tell you, I mean at first you were grieving and so was I and then you kinda disappeared and well I don't know I just went on. So who are you marrying?"_

_"It's ok Pansy, I knew about most of his girlfriends. You look like you are about ready to pop. How far along are you?_" Hermione asked deliberately ignoring her previous question.

_"7 months, though it feels like 7 years. You didn't answer my question"_ Pansy said glaring.

Hermione was spared from answering when her fiancé and her children walked up the path.

Rose pelted towards Hermione nearly hitting Pansy and causing Pansy to turn around and see who Hermione's fiancé was.

_"Oh hello……"_

_**Ya'll want more ya'll are going to have to review and I will tell you who Hermione's fiancé is. Though I am open to suggestions on what to do next. **_


	2. True discoveries

_**A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise nor do I own the books….Thank you**_

Hermione stood there hugging her daughter and smiling as her fiancé stood there with her son.

_"Oh Hello..My name is Pansy, and yours is?"_ Pansy asked the blonde man standing in front of her.

_"Damien Walters, pleasure to meet you Ms. Pansy"_ Damien said holding out his hand to the stunned Pansy.

Hermione walked up to Pansy and smiled, _"Congrats on your child, I hope you are very happy"_ Then leaning close she whispered, _"If you need something don't hesitate to call, after all this child is Ron's and my children's half sibling."_

Then with out a backward glance Hermione and her small family walked away leaving a very stunned Pansy standing there with wilted flowers in her hand.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione laughed at Ginny that night while they sat in Ginny's living room making up guest favors for the ceremony tomorrow.

_"Ginny I never thought I would laugh again"_

_"I know I felt that way too, after Ron died, he was always such a goofball, but I'm glad you are getting married again, even if Harry doesn't like him"_

_"Speaking of Harry, where is he?"_

Ginny glanced at the family clock that her parents had given her when she married Harry_… "still at work, probably trying to figure out a way to get you away from Damien"_

_"He would never",_ Hermione said kind of dully..

_"He would never what, Hermione?"_ Harry asked apperating into the living room with a sheaf of papers.

_"Ruin my wedding day,"_ Hermione replied lightly.

Harry just looked at her blankly for a moment and smiled grimly,

_"Sorry 'Mione that is what I am about to do, where are your children? And more importantly where is Damien and have you given him control of any of your Gringotts accounts?"_

_"With Damien and why do you want to know?"_ Hermione asked angrily.

With a grim look on his face Harry handed Hermione the sheaf of papers he had been holding on to.Hermione started to look throught them in disbelief.

"No this can't be" she repeated over and over again. Looking up from Harry with tears forming in her eyes she sadi nothing just looked sadly at her friend, as if giving him the go ahead to explain to Ginny what she was upset about.

_"While it is true I do not like Damien I would never ruin your wedding day just because of spite and malice, however when it comes to murder and the unforgivable curses, I will do everything in my power to right an injustice. Ron's death as you may not have known was not accidental, in fact several aurors as well as myself have been working to uncover what happened to him. I'm sorry to admit that you were suspect number one for a while Hermione. That was until we received an anonymous tip telling us to look at Darius Walters, ie: Damien Walters. Hermione your fiancé is a cold blooded killer and I have proof he killed Ron just to get to you."_

Hermione's eyes got wide as she stood up and prepared to apperated to where he children were.

_"Harry if he killed Ron then oh my…my children."_

And with that she vanished, apperating to her home in the Kent countryside.

A/N: I know this is short and the next chapter will be much longer, but if you would please review.


End file.
